


I Love the Way You Move

by ddluckluck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer!Liam, Dancer!Niall, I really like Liam and harry as really close friends., M/M, Music Student!Louis, There will be a moment of Tomlinshaw but I tiny moment at some point., art school au, artsy!zayn, dancer!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddluckluck/pseuds/ddluckluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to impress his new friend. Dance fixed Liam's life. Niall always carries a snapback and ballet shoes. Harry doesn't know he loves Niall. And Zayn just wants to get through his sculpting class. </p><p> </p><p>Basically, the guys all attend a University for the Fine Arts and need to get through their senior year without many struggles. Will that actually happen is the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.... So this is like my first fic in like 3 years. Also, my first one for 1D so yeah. I would like to start off by saying thanks for reading! 
> 
> I do not attend a college/university mainly for the Arts, nor do I know a whole lot about dance and Music composition. Mainly only what I see from my friends. This is hella fictional and I don't own 1D obviously.

“One and two, three, four, five and six... Hold Up! Hold up,” yelled Liam over the basic beat. 

He’s been at this for three days with his dancers. His piece for the Senior Dance Concert was coming up in three months and he was on edge. Of course, he still had more than enough time to figure things out but the department has not had their official auditions yet so he has to use his friends for the time being to get an idea for the choreography in his head. He likes to prepare for things ahead of time so that he can have a solid idea of which dancers would be perfect for his piece, even before they go through the audition process. 

“Liam, you know this isn’t my style. I am doing the best I can. I have to rethink my whole posture and movement,” Harry whined as he went through the movements again in his head. 

“I know, I know. Just…give me a minute. Let me run through steps again in my head and you take a break,” Liam groaned. He really did not want to take his frustrations out on Harry. He offered to help despite the fact that Harry had his own piece to worry about, as well. Things just weren’t working, no mattered what he tried. The other day he ran his ideas over with his roommate, Zayn, to get a third opinion. Obviously, he didn’t really help, claiming that he had no fucking clue before Liam was even half way through throwing around ideas. 

Moving closer to Liam, Harry adjusted his face to a sweet smile and whispered, “I think we should just end for the day. People are tired from classes today and I think that you could use a break from thinking so much,” With almost four years of friendship, Harry knows all of his weak spots. Low, soothing voices can calm him down in any stressful situation. Moments like this, Liam is glad that he has Harry around. “Plus, there is this new club downtown that I hear has the best dance scene in down and the drinks are really cheap!”

“I don’t really know. Didn’t you just say that everyone was tired? Why would we bother spending the night dancing, if we can’t even get through the rest of the time scheduled for this rehearsal? Won’t we, as well as Niall, be too tired to shake our asses on a dance floor? Speaking of which, where is he, anyway?”

“Liam, don’t be an ass. You know the difference. We are going whether you want to or not. I already texted Zayn and Niall. We will be leaving at ten so be ready. Niall had a doctor appointment to check out his knee. It has been giving him trouble in class lately,” Harry mentioned, voice laced with concern. 

This was news to Liam. He did not take many classes with Niall and Harry because they had a focus on Ballet, while he did Modern dance with a bit of Contemporary on the side. Niall wasn’t one to go around complaining about things so it didn’t surprise Liam that he did not know anything about it. Harry makes sure to keep up to date with Niall’s life. This could be because they have been roommates but probably because Harry is a bit in love with the blond lad. 

“Oh, that is unfortunate. Should he really be in the club then,” Liam stated, hoping that Harry would be more concerned about Niall’s health over his need to party.

“One, when has he ever turned down a party or a night to go out? Two, stop trying to get out of this Li. You need to go out there, and relax. Get a drink or four and find a lovely lady to chat up. You know you want to,” Harry pushed.

Liam was not getting out of this. 

 

The time came to head out. Niall and Harry came over an hour earlier to pregame, choosing to walk the four blocks to Liam and Zayn’s place because it was “too nice” of an apartment not to have regular visitors. Liam will admit that it is nicer than the average uni student’s place but that is because he and Zayn like to keep a clean home with decent things inside. It also helps that Zayn’s parents are loaded and were able to get him new furniture and an apartment in a residential area outside of their University housing unlike Harry and Niall. 

They met at a party Zayn was DJing at during their 2nd year at school. They hit it off instantly discussing their mutual love of hip-hop and fried calamari. They decided to live together after a few months. Best decision either could have made. Niall often calls them Soul Roomies because they are completely compatible with each other. They take turns with house chores and neither had a problem with giving Harry and Niall a key to the place. 

Harry was already at a pleasantly, buzzed state by the time they got into the cab, wanting to cuddle up next to Niall the ride there. He briefly mentioned something about a friend of his coming meeting them there but Liam didn’t really watch much of it between him blowing raspberries into Niall’s neck and trying to tickle Zayn to get the practiced moody look off his face. 

The club was crowded as he suspected but it sort of had a better vibe than he got from the usual clubs in the area with sticky floors, strobe lights and debauched people hanging off the bar. While there were people in a cages dancing and the sound of the bass shaking his body, it felt clean and refreshing, maybe because it was new. He just didn’t fell the need to shower immediately or like he got a disease or something by accidently brushing up against the person beside him. He was okay with this place. 

Right as Niall started taking orders to get the first round of drinks, on him, a random guy with wispy brown hair and an arm littered with random tattoos, like Harry’s, came over to their group throwing an arm over Liam’s shoulders. You could tell that he already had a few drinks by the slight slur of his words and the pinkness of his cheeks. 

“Hey Haz! You made it! Do you like the place? Isn’t it awesome? The music is sick here! I knew you would like it,” he half yells. He turns to look at the Liam, as if he just recognized that he has his arm around him. “Haz, why haven’t I met this lovely lad before? I’ve met the others,” he says as he smiles up at Liam. 

Before Harry can properly introduce the two, the boy pulls Liam into a hug and says, “Hello there! I’m Louis. It is nice meeting you. Since you are the only one of Haz’s friends that I have not met already, by process of elimination, you are Liam. If I am incorrect, spare me.”

Liam couldn’t help but smile at the him. Liam, would have probably, tossed out a brief hello and called it a night. Not this Louis guy, he just keeps talking and holding him. The lack of boundaries that he has is amazing. Liam dances with and practically rolls around with people all day but he never had the feeling, let alone the confidence to just go up to a stranger and hug them. Louis here has not let him go since before the initial introduction. 

Niall comes back with the drinks, beer for himself and Liam, something fruity for Harry and Zayn, even something that is dark in a smaller glass for Louis. He distributes the drinks while Zayn hops up on the seat of the booth behind them. “May we toast to having a kick ass night, Liam actually removing the stick up his bum and coming out and this round of free drinks! Thanks Niall!” Zayn yells over the music, right before they take back their first drink. 

Liam isn’t prepared for the night ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! Chapter 2. This is my finals week stress reliever! I need something to do that can keep me sane!

Liam’s night out at the club was probably the second best night he has ever had out. The first being the night Harry dragged him out to some bar because he “just this super awesome, Irish guy that would change their lives.” He couldn’t remember most of that night but he knew that he had the time of his life if the many pictures, a shitty recording and the nice girl that he has a class with and later found out he apparently made out with was any evidence of that.

  
Liam could honestly say that this night with Louis came damn close. Despite secretly promising himself that he would not drink that much in order to wake up early, enough to claim a studio for a few hours, after three drinks, he decided that he could not give a damn, especially with the ball of energy clinging on to him for most of the night. It also did not help that Louis was roommates or something with the bartender, Nick, and managed to get them half-priced drinks for the night.

  
Much like his first night with Niall, he could not remember too much of it. He woke up with one of the worst headaches ever and mentally cursing himself for leaving the curtains open last night like he usually would. He found the light in the room to be too much so he reluctantly got up and closed the curtains a bit too aggressively before walking to the kitchen, past the empty guest room, to find something to eat.

  
As he waits for his oatmeal to finish cooking on the stove, he tries his hardest to remember the previous night. It always seems to work out that the very few nights allows himself too let loose enough to not remember are the best ones that he and his friends have. The only things that come to mind are strong drinks, lots of dancing and a being with Louis most of the night. He didn’t even remember getting home, which made him wonder if Zayn even got home last night safely.

  
“Zayn?” He calls out from the kitchen. Not hearing a response, he grabs his food and walks to Zayn’s room. The door is open and he can see the canvas over his floor and plenty of paintings and sketches on the wall but not his friend under the lump of sheets.

  
Liam gives up and walks to the living room, seeing, as it is the most comfortable room in the house. He makes sure the bowl is steady in his hand before he jumps over the back of the couch to sit. He knows that Zayn would kill him if he found out that Liam did not walk the few steps to the other side but he couldn’t be assed to care at the moment. As he landed on the couch, he heard an groaning and felt someone underneath is body covered by a blanket.  
“Zayn? Why did you sleep on the couch?” Liam laughs out removing the blanket to see none other than Louis.

  
At that very moment, the front door opened and Harry walked into the living room looking like complete shit with reddish marks only on the left side of his neck. It took him a moment to process the scene in front of him, Liam sitting on top of a disgruntled Louis.

  
Harry shrugged and removed his jacket, “Okay, so I’m going to start off by saying that I am pretty sure those drinks Nick made us last night were meant to kill us. Secondly, Lou is here. Did you and him mess around last night because I was told he was only going to come up with you to make sure you got in safely, get back in the cab a go home.”

  
As Liam took a moment to think of a response, Harry fills the silence with a laugh, “Uh. Did you and Lou mess around last night? All it took was a few drinks and a pretty face. Hell, I just assumed that if looking at Zayn everyday didn’t trigger something than nothing would. Wow. So should I welcome you to the team of men lovers with Niall and me? I don’t know if I want to invite him to the celebration because I am kind of mad at him at the moment but I am willing to if you want—“

  
“No. There is no need for celebration. Louis and I did not hook up,” Liam says as he makes his way off of the partially forgotten boy underneath him.

  
Louis grunts again, “Can you people not talk about me as if I am not here thank you. Kindly quiet down or shut the hell up.”

  
Harry is practically dancing around the living room, all traces of the hangover he walked in with gone, “Oh! Nick is not going to happy about this.”

  
“Shit,” Liam heard Louis whisper. “I should probably go home and check up on that. Thanks for the couch Liam. It was great meeting you. I want to hang out again sometime.” Before they could even process what he said, Louis was off the couch, putting his shoes on and heading out the door.

  
Liam shrugs grabbing his bowl of oatmeal from the table, “Did you say that you were mad at Niall? Why? I didn’t even think that was a thing that would happen.”

  
Harry grabbed Liam’s bowl and took a bite. He chewed slowly before starting, “Well, he dragged me over to talk him up to this one guy, you know the usual routine. The problem was that the guy seemed to be more interested in me than Niall so Niall thought that I was going a shit job because I wanted the guy. I literally spent like 10 minutes talking to him about how great of a guy Niall was but he leaned over and kissed me.”

  
Liam could tell that this story was going to be messy. When Niall had his mind set on something or in this case, someone, he intended to get it. Being drunk and seeing this guy with Harry no doubt ticked him off.

  
“I didn’t mean to kiss him back but it’s been forever since a guy showed some kind of interest in me so I may have kissed him back for a few seconds. As soon as I realized what was happening, I pushed him off and looked towards Niall to see if he was still looking at us,” Harry retold as a look of complete sadness washed over his face. “The look that he gave me made my whole body hurt. He was so pissed. So, I ran over to him but I tripped over a girl in one of my classes and my drink just happened to spill all over Niall. Now, not only was he giving me a death glare, he started to say some pretty mean things about me before leaving me in the middle of the dance floor.”

  
Liam didn’t think it was possible. Niall rarely got mad and no one thought that he could direct any anger towards Harry if he ever got to the point. “What did he say?”

  
He could tell that his friend was pretty close to tears, “Honestly, I didn’t hear too much after her said ‘cunt’ but something about me being a selfish prick, plus a few choice words in between. Even the girl in my class overheard and asked me if I was okay when Niall stormed off. He wouldn’t let me explain, Li. It totally was not what it looked like.”

  
“So what happened then?” Liam didn’t know if he could handle any more of the story but knowing Harry, it couldn’t have just ended there.

  
“I sat there like an idiot for a second. The guy came over and asked if I was okay because apparently, he heard too and began to tell me that Niall was a bad person. I tried to defend him but the more I got to thinking about it, the angrier I got. He always makes me help him pick up guys. Never asks me if I am interested or if he should return the favor.” He looks at Liam, who just sat and listened. “So I reached down and kissed him back.”  
Chuckling, Liam says, “So that explains the marks on your neck.”

  
“Yeah, I have to admit it. I feel horrible but he had a nice mouth,” Harry responded, cheeks blushing as he looked beyond Liam.

  
Liam shook his head, “I don’t know what to do with you Harry. Well, you too will have to talk about it eventually.” He figured that the two would work out their differences soon enough.

 

Harry continued to take bites of his oatmeal so Liam just passed the bowl over to him. Harry made a sound of approval before practically dumping the remains into his mouth. Liam figured it was time to get up any way to start his day and to work more on his piece. He was hoping that he could get both Niall and Harry to help out today but that did not look like something that would be happening before they had a chance to talk things out. He hoped in the shower, taking more time than he needed to clear his head and to have a quick wank.

  
Once he finished, he kicked Harry out, threw on some clothes and sent a text to Zayn saying that he was going to the studio if he made it back before Liam. He wanted just a few hours with to himself to rethink his ideas for the dance and maybe actually find something to inspire him. With his laptop, dance bag and tea in hand, he made his way to the familiar studio. The school wasn’t too far away so he decided to talk hoping to warm up his body a bit before he got there.

  
He spent most of the walk in his own mind, listening to Justin Timberlake’s latest album and thinking of the week that he and Zayn played it constantly in their place, his iPod hooked up to their speakers. So caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized there was a person walking right towards him before they collided head on.

  
“Oh, someone is distracted. I figured you would have at least felt me coming at you or something,” the familiar voice says as Liam is pulling out his earplugs.  
Startled but Liam smiles, “Louis, hey again.”

  
“Can’t stay away from me Payno, can you?” Louis replies.

  
Liam shrugged and looked Louis in the eyes, “Uh…you were the one that ran into me purposefully. So wouldn’t it be the other way around?”

  
“Are you trying to sass me Mr. Payne? I will have you know that you do not want to go there. I live with Nicholas Grimshaw. I would out do you, easily,” Louis replies laughing. “What are you doing today Liam? Let’s hang out.”

  
Liam knew that there were better things that he could, actually, should be doing but the idea of Louis seems more appealing. How bad could it be really taking a day off? It won’t completely kill him.

  
Before Liam could reply, Louis grabbed his hand dragging him the opposite direction of the studio while managing to swing their arms in the air. Liam did not know much about this kid, but he sure did look forward to getting to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and stuff. Tell me what you think! I would love you forever! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment. I will love you so hard. 
> 
> That is awkward to say but deal with it.


End file.
